milomurphyslawfandomcom-20200223-history
Subterranus
Subterranus is located beneath Danville and was home to the Undergrounders, though all but Scott later abandoned the area in the end. Inhabitants * Scott * Mildred (Milk Carton) * Dave (Formerly) * The Foreman (Formerly) * a few unnamed Undergrounders (Formerly) Description Subterranus is a rather well developed small town with a number of different buildings. The main entrance to the town is a large tunnel at the top of a hill, while the town itself is located in a large cavern. The buildings are scrapped together with various mismatched pieces of wood and sheets of metal. The metal is mainly used for the rooves of the houses, while the wood is used for nearly everything else. There are many lights strung up around the city, and various sheets of cloth have been draped around the buildings, occasionally used as curtains and doors. There is a large table in the center of Subterranus made from a wooden spool, and various crates and buckets are used as chairs around it. The Underground The area surrounding Subterranus is made up of various tunnels, underground railroads, and the local sewer system. These areas need to be traversed in order to enter the town or escape to the city. The Sewers The Danville sewer system is a massive connection of tunnels underneath the city. The tunnels are round with the exception of the floors, with various pipes protruding from the walls. The floors themselves are built with small rivers in the center, to contain and manage the flow of sewage. There are many sewer grates throughout Danville, which are used to enter and exit the sewers. Scott calls them doors. In "Going the Extra Milo", Milo and Zack accidentally fall into an open manhole, landing in the sewers. Milo leads the way out through a loose grate. In "Missing Milo", Melissa and Zack decide to escape through the sewers when being chased by Brick and Savannah, but quickly get lost. Scott helps them find their way to Subterranus from there and then helps them escape back to the city. In "Love Toboggan", the gang briefly fly through the sewers on their runaway toboggan, greeting Scott when they happen to pass him. In "Fungus Among Us", Milo, Orton, Cavendish, and Dakota escape Lard World by finding a way to the sewers through the theme park's excess lard tunnels. Appearances: "Going the Extra Milo", "Missing Milo", "Love Toboggan", "Fungus Among Us" Railroad Surrounding Subterranus is a connection of abandoned railroad tracks and their corresponding tunnels. Many of them are unfinished, and others still have old railcars on them. In "The Undergrounders", Milo helps the Undergrounders escape using these tracks. History In "The Undergrounders", it is revealed that Subterranus was created after a group of underground construction workers got lost on duty and came to the decision that they should form an entirely new civilization. After meeting Milo and escaping the underground, most of the inhabitants went back to their past lives, while Scott returns to Subterranus. In "Missing Milo", Zack and Melissa ended up in Subterranus after being pursued by B.O.T.T. agents Brick and Savannah. Upon saving them, Scott helped them escape through the underground city. Gallery 49 Scott and the Undergrounders.jpg Screenshot (3045).png Screenshot (3046).png Screenshot (3047).png Oh, come on!.png Screenshot (3049).png Screenshot (3050).png MM act2 146.jpg MM act2 159.jpg MM act2 216.jpg Scott and Mildred.png Appearances Season 1 * "The Undergrounders" * "Missing Milo" * "Fungus Among Us" Season 2 * "Teacher Feature" * "Dog Walker, Runner, Screamer" Category:Locations Category:S